bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Plasma Bomber
Hi, welcome to Bomberman wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fiendish Bombers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KillerCRS (talk) 17:18, March 18, 2009 Sorry Once, a long time ago, I thought I was really cool and funny by vandalizing one of my favorite game series's wikis. I learned my lesson long ago, but I was too selfish to apologize. I'm going to try to make you an admin, if you aren't already, and wash my hands of this shame. Good luck, and good job. --A ninja 07:45, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi.. I'm new.. Pardon me, but is this wiki "dead"? Anyways, what are Karabons, Karaboms, Charaboms and Charabombs; and what are the differences? See, I've only played Bomberman Tournament so I wouldn't know... Speaking of which, could you possibly include a list of the locations of fusible items and Karabons in that particular game's page? Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 14:32, February 3, 2010 (UTC) It's me again! So, I seek your permission (I like sounding formal) to create templates for licensing; for screenshots from games and the anime. Can I? Thanks. Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 16:02, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Are you back yet? Can I make a template for deletion? Or is there one already? And can you delete ? I wouldn't have uploaded it if I had seen or before I did the uploading, but I didn't and so I did... Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 14:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Are you back yet? I need you (or anyone else) to rate my work! I made a page and a template, too! How'd I do? Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 06:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Seeing as you're back, I'd like to ask you something I also asked someone else on a different wiki... You saw the template I made... did you see how I used it? If you did, you'll know it's pretty clumsy... So, uh... Can you tell me how to get it to work better? You know, allow me to enter more attributes in the same template? Thanks. Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 11:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Yo! I thought I'd ask you about the template stuff again, since you didn't seem to have read my last message. Can you fix it so that you can enter more than 1 attribute? Thanks.Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 08:47, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, it helps, alright! You even need to ask? Thanks a LOT! :I didn't quite get the part you said about the tag and line spacing part. Also, in the }... thing, does there have to be a pipe after the 6? I was supposed to take baby steps while learning templates... are these baby steps? Lastly, do you like chocolate cake? Say, are you an admin yet? I'm back! It's me! D'you miss me? So, uh... right, I was thinking. See, on the page I am fortunately working on again, if I gave sub-headings like location and max stats, that would make a total of 100 headings. So, as you can see, they are instead just bold and big letters. It's kinda awkward, wouldn't you agree, to write Etc. over and over again... You see where this is going, right? Could I make a template for it? And... Right. Should I change the "Max Stats" part to just Stats? It would be more appropriate, wouldn't it, since it includes the element? Perhaps we could change the BTStats template so it showed Max Attack and Max defense, etc. I was also thinking: could we, or I, put in a total? Also, the HP at the max Level is important, no? Thanks again for the help, you've given, especially with the BTStats template. I hope to finish the page soon. Could you do some work there, too, from time to time? Even if it's just the stats, which you could find here. As for the HP, I'll have to raise all my Karabons to there highest levels and find it out (I'd appreciate it if you found a source of the info). One last thing. Is there supposed to be a few lines' gap after every use of that template? Think you could fix it? Thanks Have no fear! ( ) Togepikachu is here! 14:22, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Good Work I've noticed the good work you've been doing with the references section. This is something we highly need and I'm very grateful you're taking the time to do it. Keep up the good work and we could see you as an admin one of these days! =) Legato32x 17:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) thanks! Thanks for the Clean Up There sure has been a lot of spamming by a certain user lately. Thanks for helping to clean it up. Legato32x 22:45, September 30, 2011 (UTC) : No problem, man. : Plasma Bomber 22:56, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Pretty Bomber Art I noticed in the Super Bomberman 3 manual that there is an artwork of pretty bomber that isn't on the wiki. I'm not very good at cropping photos so I wanted to ask you if you could rip it so it can be posted here. =P Legato32x 04:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC) : Hahahah, yeah, that was one of the reasons why I opted for the other one originally. Ok, I gave it a shot. A few lines are sort of discolored due to being blended with the colors of the boss behind them; tried to touch this up. It's probably not as noticeable as I think it is. Anyway, it's up on the Pretty Bomber page now. : Plasma Bomber 05:21, October 1, 2011 (UTC) : Looks great! It came out way better than I could've ever done. Thanks as always Plasma. : Legato32x 06:20, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Bomberman Story DS Website http://www.hudson.jp/gamenavi/ds/bombstory/ The game I'm working on right now is Bomberman Story DS. While probing around on their website, I discovered several artworks of bosses and bombs when you select the earth-like planet on the main menu. I was wondering if you could rip those artworks for me? I'm not very good at ripping images and wouldn't mind a little help. =) Legato32x 22:30, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll take a crack at it. The bombs shouldn't be too hard; the bosses will probably take a while (potentially several days). I'll go ahead and upload the bomb images all at once when they're ready, and give you the heads up when I do so. Plasma Bomber 22:48, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Another Artwork Request http://www.hudson.jp/dsiw/bomberman/jpn/ Could you rip the artwork across the title that has white and black bomber staring each other down? I really want to add this one to my collection. =D Legato32x 20:37, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :ShiroKuro.jpg : :Plasma Bomber 00:04, October 18, 2011 (UTC) *waves a flag with your name on it* You're my hero! lol :Legato32x 03:50, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Freezer Venus I was watching you work on the boss pages for Super 2 and 3 but the only boss that has been forgotten is Freezer Venus. D: Legato32x 04:13, October 27, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I am aware of this, I just haven't gotten around to it yet. ^_^" : Plasma Bomber 22:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Promotion I discussed this with Bermuda a while back and we agreed you are more than qualified to be an admin. You haven't hit 1000 edits yet but you will soon enough so I went ahead and promoted you to admin. Congratulation! Glad to have you on the team my friend. =) Legato32x 15:19, November 16, 2011 (UTC) : Wow, thanks! I will do my best to live up to this role. : Plasma Bomber 20:24, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Congratulations! Since now you're an administrator, feel free to add Category:Administrators to your userpage. Or, you can also add Template:Admin, which automatically adds the category as well. Stage Template Hey, I was asked to create a template for the stages from Legato. Anyways, since you're working on the stages, I would like to know if I'm missing any particular elements on the template or something should be removed. I'm doing a test run on my sandbox page right now. Most of the parameters should be hidden if nothing is inserted in it. : It certainly looks nice. By the compactness of the template, I'm assuming that you want to put all of the stages for one game on a single page? If so, then my only question is how stages with multiple variations will be dealt with as the template currently stands. Also, maybe keep the stage's name visible at the top on all tabs, and perhaps change "Gimmicks" to "Traps" (unless they started calling them gimmicks in the new games? Or maybe I'm just being picky, it's not a big deal). On all other accounts I have no qualms, it looks good to me. :Plasma Bomber 23:55, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll try to work around it. I don't mind having all stages on one page; in fact, I actually want all the stages have separate stages. I'll create a new parameter for traps. Anyways, after joining the wiki, I actually made a stage template already for Bomberman Blast, Template:Stage-box. I'll try to make different variations/designs of stage templates. Good Work! You've really been helping us expand our articles Plasma especially the stages, something we lacked. I wanted to thank you for joining us and taking on your role as an admin so seriously. We've come a long way and with each edit we get one step closer to a polished wiki! >=D Good work my friend! Legato32x 17:58, December 10, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks, and no problem! : Plasma Bomber 01:51, December 11, 2011 (UTC)